


UNTIL DEATH DO WE PART

by BethanyG101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: After two years, Naruto and Sasuke cross paths yet again in another epic and emotional battle. Whilst Sasuke fights for hate and revenge, Naruto fights for the one he so desperately loves. What will Sasuke do when the life his very best friend and rival is in the palm of his hand? YAOI! LIGHT FLUFF! NARUTO X SASUKE





	UNTIL DEATH DO WE PART

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
How did I let this happen? How did everything go so wrong? What was it? What was it that drove him to become so hateful towards me? All I had ever done was try to be the best friend that I could be. I rivaled him in hopes that one day he could look pass his pain and suffering to see that there is still something good in this world worth fighting for.  
  
So how did it come to this?  
  
I only ever wanted what was best for him and to be by his side until the very end. Little did I know, that in my quest to bring the raven home...I had fallen in love. It was my love for him that steadied my hand when I bared his life in my hands. He looked at me with such anger and such...fear, that I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him. No matter what he had done. No matter how much he hurt me...I just couldn’t bring myself to kill the boy I loved.  
  
Now, as I lay here with the tip of his sword at my throat, the only thing I can do...is wait.  
  
I ever so slightly opened my eyes to gaze upon the stygian-haired beauty...one last time, being sure to memorize every detail. He was so beautiful, even as the blood trickled down the side of his face and dripped onto my whiskered cheek. So warm.  
  
My heart sank as a knot formed in the base of my throat and tears began to ever so gently stream from the corners of eyes. A wishful smile tugging at my bloodied lips as he raised his sword.  
  
I guess this is it. This is where it finally all ends.  
  
“I would have chased you until the ends of time.” I whispered, making peace as I prepared myself for the death that awaited me. May you find happiness in your quest and find someone who could give you, what is I tried so hard too. I wept, my smile slowly fading as I became overwhelmed with sadness and regret.  I’m sorry I failed you. I cried as I closed my eyes to the falling blade.  
  
Goodbye...Sasuke.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Even in the face of death did he smile at me. A smile that no sun could ever out shine.  
  
I watched as the boy lain underneath me shed his final tears and in his final moments…bring a tear to my eye.  
  
What have I done?  
  
My heart ached as the blade fell and I wept in mournful shame.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I opened my eyes to the sound of the falling blade and the coolness of the raven’s tears that dripped upon my face. The blade just inches away from claiming my very life. My gaze then shifted back to the weeping boy hovering just ever so slightly above as he cried within the fold of his arm, resting to the side of my neck.  
  
His wails of agony carried far as his knees started to slowly slide out from under him, causing his body to nearly rest on top of mine. Cries that bared the entire weight of his heart. Anger became sorrow and hatred became regret. Even in my time of dying, the only thing I wanted to do was comfort the boy.  
  
I had already accepted my fate. Death was all that awaited me. The chase was finally over.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
As I laid there weeping in a pitiful rage, I felt the soothing embrace of the gentle fox. “It’s okay.” He comforted, his voice just barely above a whisper as he softly caressed his fingers through my stygian hair and his other at my lower side. “I’ve already made peace with it.” His voice cracking as he couldn’t hold back his tears. “Just do it. I wanted you to see me as you always did...with a smile on my face. But…” He trailed off in sorrow.  
  
I gently raised my head and gazed at the tearful boy beneath me. “I don’t think I can hold it because the truth is...I’m actually scared.” The sobbing fox admitted, losing all control of his mournful cries. His breathing had become heavier and more shaken as he continued to speak, quickly becoming overpowered by his own fear and sorrow.  
  
“Please just hurry.” He pleaded. “It hurts too much. Just make it stop.”  
  
This isn’t what I wanted. This isn’t how I wanted us to be. How did I lose myself to let it get this far? I never wanted to hurt you. I just… My thoughts trailed off as I swept my fingers across the boy’s bangs, his eyes closing in shame as I did. I just wished I could do it all over again. I would have never left you.  
  
Naruto…  
  
Before I could even stop myself, my lips had taken hold of the boy’s. “Give me a chance.” I whispered, as I continued to kiss him. “Give me a chance to fix this….to fix us. I didn’t mean for things to go this far. Naruto...please forgive me.” I pleaded into the boy’s lips.  
  
“Sasuke…” He wept as he returned my heartfelt kiss. Slowly, his lips began to move within sync of my own. Though he struggled through his sobbing, but as time went on his sobs began to fade. I didn’t care if his lips tasted of blood and tears because in this moment...nothing else mattered.  
  
It was just me and him. The way I had always secretly wanted it but was too afraid and too prideful to admit my true feelings for the boy I had loved oh so long ago. This was my chance to make things right. I knew that I didn’t deserve his love, but still…  
  
How can I resist when I had almost lost him forever?  
  
“Please don’t leave me again.” He softly cried as his lips parted from mine ever so briefly. “I’m not going anywhere.” I assured, gazing into his tearful eyes as they flickered, and the boy’s smile returned. “You mean...” He asked before I interrupted.  
  
“Ya...Let’s go home.”  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Hearing him finally say those words brought such joy to my heart I almost couldn’t contain it. After two years of chasing him...he was finally coming home.  
  
“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to say that?” I breathed as I went to kiss the boy again. This time more passionately than before. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
  
It was our bond for each other that finally lead us to this moment. A moment I had been dreaming about ever since the day he left. I don’t know when or how it started. All I know is that everything changed when he was no longer there.  
  
I just felt so lost. Like all the light in the world had completely vanished, leaving only a darkened wasteland. Sasuke was my sun and moon. The stars in the evening sky. Without him around, my entire world just seemed so empty. It was like a needed him. Sasuke gave me a sense of longing I had never known before and I...loved him.  
  
My chase to catch the vengeful raven had finally come to an end and only in death shall we ever part again...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) If you liked it please feel free to review or go check out my other NaruSasu fics.


End file.
